Euphemisms
by NiceAsPie
Summary: That's my wand you're holding, Potter.' Malfoy said.


Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. We're just playing.

A/N: So...this is my story for my challenge (I figure why set a challenge if I can't do it?). If you want to participate, check out my profile for the "rules" (of which there are few). Enjoy! :)

Harry sighed, staring at his feet as he walked. He had just gotten into a fight with Hermione and Ron...why couldn't they understand? Suddenly Harry collided with someone, ending up sprawled on the ground, limbs tangled, glasses gone. He peered uselessly at the vague-ish blur and determined, purely by the fact that it was so pale, that it was Malfoy.

'Er...sorry.' Harry muttered, wondering how to extricate himself when he couldn't even tell how they were tangled.

'That's my wand you're holding, Potter.' Malfoy said.

Harry raised his eyebrows. It certainly didn't feel like a wand... For reasons unbeknowst to him he squeezed gently, resulting in Draco bucking his hips and groaning through gritted teeth. Harry pulled his hand away and leapt back, his face burning. _Damn wizard euphemisms!_

'Tease...' Malfoy whispered.

'You shouldn't take advantage of blind people.' Harry muttered.

'Need I remind you who was just groping who?'

Harry knew he was blushing bright red but couldn't stop it.

'Can you really not see?' Malfoy asked.

'Oh, of course I can see. I just love my glasses so much.' Harry responded dryly, running his hands along the floor hoping to find said glasses.

Suddenly he felt Draco's hands on the sides of his face, his thumbs pressing painfully into Harry's eyes. Harry cried out as Draco whispered something he didn't quite catch and then pulled away. Harry rubbed his eyes, which were tingling from what he assumed was the pressure from Draco's thumbs. He opened his eyes slowly, scowling at what he expected to be a vague-ish blur and instead saw Draco, clearly defined. His scowl vanished.

'What did you do?' Harry gasped.

'I fixed your eyesight. What the hell do you think?'

Harry ducked his head.

'Thank you.' he whispered. 'What...what could I ever do to repay you?'

'Well...I do have this wand problem...'

Harry looked up, eyes wide. Draco had a soft smile on his face, something Harry had never seen there before.

'You...what?'

Draco leaned forward, brushing his lips against Harry's ear, smirking at the shiver and whimper that escaped.

'Meet me in the Room of Requirement at 7. You can pay me back then.' he whispered.

Harry sat still as Draco kissed the corner of his mouth and then sauntered off. Hermione and Ron came by a few moments later to find Harry staring at Draco's receding back.

'Harry mate, what did that git do?' Ron asked.

'He...he fixed my eyesight...' _Among other things._

'He what?' Hermione cried.

'Isn't it dinner time?' Harry asked.

'Right!' Ron cried, grabbing Harry's arm and hauling him off the ground. 'We're sorry mate.'

'I know.' Harry whispered, following Ron to the Great Hall.

--

At 6.58 Harry was pacing the hall before the Room of Requirement, not trying to get in. He was feeling a mixture of terror and panic and, if he was honest with himself, excitement. He sighed, running his hands through his hair for what seemed like the millionth time. At 7.00 exactly Draco rounded the corner and watched Harry's stressed-out pacing for a moment, smiling to himself.

'Good evening.' he said, walking over to him.

Harry looked up, startled.

'Hi.' he said.

Draco sighed, letting them into the room. Harry gulped and looked around nervously.

'How do you...erm...I've never...'

Draco laughed softly.

'Don't worry. I just want to talk.'

Harry's face fell a little but he tried to hide it, hoping Draco wouldn't notice. He did, but chose to say nothing. Instead he sprawled on the couch that had appeared, patting the seat next to him. Harry tentatively sat, staring at Draco, wondering what on earth was happening.

'So, Harry... Can I call you Harry?'

'Y-yeah.'

'How have you been?'

'I...what? I...I can see now, which is better than I've been before. No more glasses.' Harry grinned cheekily.

'I can see that. You know...you look much nicer without them.'

'I...do?'

'Yes.' Draco said, gently touching the side of Harry's face.

Harry blushed, embarrassed to find he liked the touch.

'Draco...this is...'

'What?'

Harry looked Draco in the eye, leaning forward on impulse until their lips were almost touching. Draco saw the tentativeness in Harry's eyes so closed the final distance himself. The kiss was one of passion, of need. Draco pulled away, meeting Harry's eyes.

'That's my wand you're holding, Potter.' he whispered huskily.

'I know.' Harry responded, capturing his lips once more.


End file.
